Tsurugi Yuuichi
Tsurugi Yuuichi (剣城優一) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone. He is the elder brother of Kyousuke. Personality He is a very nice, kind and caring brother. He had saved his brother from getting hurt by falling off a tree-as he had gone there to get their soccer ball. But while saving his brother, he got severly injured. Even though he loves soccer, he accepts the fact that his condition doesn't allow him to play. When he heard Kyousuke talking to Kuroki Zenzou about his surgery, he got mad at Kyousuke for 'abandoning' the soccer that they both love. Appearance He is very similar to his younger brother. Both almost have the same hairstyles. He is mostly seen wearing patient clothes in the hospital. He isn't shown to have any casual clothes yet, since he is at the hospital most of the time. It is seen that when he was young, he used to wear a white T-shirt with green stripe with a black star. He also wore black shorts and trainers. He has a wheelchair to move around. He has a small mole below his lips. Background Last 5 years from the fall.]] He and his little brother Kyousuke were playing soccer, pretending to be like Gouenji Shuuya. After Tsurugi Kyousuke kicked the ball, it accidentally flew up and got stuck up on a tree branch. Kyousuke recklessly tried to get the ball back by climbing up. Yuuichi warned him not to climb up because it was dangerous, but Kyousuke said not to worry, so as he was close to getting the ball, the branch that he held onto broke and Kyousuke fell. Yuuichi saved him but got his legs injured in the process. He was brought to the hospital and the doctor said that it was severe and it would take a long time to recover. Yuuichi wept because he couldn't play soccer again. Plot (GO) He stayed in the hospital for 5 years, waiting for his injured leg to recover. He was first seen watching two siblings playing soccer. Tsurugi visits him in his room in the hospital often. They both talked to each other outside, talking about their past before his accident happened into which his younger brother felt guilty. During Episode 14, Tsurugi is shown agitated and worried when watching his brother attempt to walk again with a nurse watching him. Then in Episode 15, his brother visits him again, and unexpectedly, Matsukaze arrives to which Matsukaze introduced himself, though Kyousuke dragged him outside. in the hospital]] His younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke decided to stay at the hospital even when the match of Raimon started in Episode 16. Later, Kyousuke was visited by his old coach and talks a bit, Yuuichi overhears the discussion and is very surprised. In Episode 17, he is seen crying, and Kyousuke deeply thinks what he will do. In the end, Kyousuke helped Raimon and Raimon won in the end. Yuuichi was happy to see Kyousuke enjoying the match. In Episode 21, he is seen wishing Tsurugi Kyousuke the best of luck for their next upcoming match in the Holy Road tournament. He appeared again in Episode 33 where he was trying to walk with his brother also Tenma was watching them. Although it hurts sometimes, he said that he won't give up just like Kyousuke. In Episode 41, it is said that he will take the surgery, as a unknown person payed for it, which made Tsurugi happy and was about to cry but Yuuichi cheered him up. He is seen watching the final match after that. Plot (Chrono Stone) Yuuichi first appeared in Episode 3 and joined the Tenmas, to play against Protocol Omega. Immediately, he rec ]]upered the ball and dribbled past most of the members of the adverse team. He then used his keshin, Ma Senshi Pendragon, and then fused with it to create a Keshin Armed. Tenma did the same and they made a mighty shoot which scored the second and final goal for Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0 against Protocol Omega. After that, Alpha and his team left. He later explained that, in his timeline, he never had his legs injured and eventually he and his brother were given the chance of going to the exterior to play soccer. However, their father could only pay for one of them go. Yuuichi then tells them to let Kyousuke go, since he likes soccer much more than him, but his brother replies to them to send Yuuichi, saying that he is tired from soccer. He then asks Tenma and Fei to let him join Tenmas in order to bring the soccer back to Kyousuke, which both of them accepts. It was later revealed by Shindou Takuto t hat Yuuichi was one of the strongest players of Raimon during his time at the school, but that he returns many times to see how the team is going. In the Episode 4, he fused with his brother and used Death Drop, which scored and gave the first point to Raimon, giving also the victory again to the team. Later, Yuuichi was seen disappearing b ecause they won the match against Protocol Omega and because he was a false Yuuichi, coming from an alternative world. Relationships *'Tsurugi Kyousuke ''(younger brother)' *Unamed mother'' *''Unamed father'' Hissatsu *'SH Death Drop' (fused with Kyousuke) *'SH Soul Bringer' (CS Game) Keshin *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Quotes *''"I'm glad to see that you visit me everyday, but what about soccer practice?"'' (To Tsurugi) *''"Back at that age, we'd play soccer till it got dark"'' (To Tsurugi) *''"With my brother working so hard, I can't give up either" (To Tsurugi) *"''Let me help you in your fight" (To Fei Rune) Trivia *His name means "excellent one". *His surname, Tsurugi (剣), means Sword. *Tsurugi Yuuichi and his younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke, were fans of Gouenji in the past.﻿ *His seiyuu, Tomoaki Maeno, also voices Ryuuzaki Ouji. *He has a similiar hairstyle with Yukimura Hyouga. *His character song is "Onaji Yume wo Miteru (Sharing the Same Dream)" (with Tsurugi Kyousuke). *He is 18 years old, making him 5 years older than his brother. *Alternative Yuuichi's hairstyle is similar to Kyousuke's. *The Alternative Yuuichi seems to have been handed a Time Bracelet that makes the wearer not be affected by the time paradox, which is most likely the reason why Yuuichi still remembers soccer. *As now, it is unknown who saved the Alternative Yuuichi and gave him the Time Bracelet. Category:GO characters Category:Tenmas Category:Keshin User Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Forwards Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Raimon GO